1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to an internal high-pressure deformation method for producing in particular bulging and undercut hollow bodies and an associated device and is preferably employed for the production of hollow bodies, where the hollow bodies require a large cross-sectional change during the internal high-pressure deformation.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
It is known according to the patent document publication WO 98/45692 to employ correspondingly preformed starting parts for a production of tubular hollow bodies with a flange, wherein the attached and welded flange region serves for tensioning in the deformation tool. In case two starting parts are employed, then the two starting parts cannot be again separated from each other and further processed based on the welding connection in the flange region. The variety of parts produceable is limited to tubular bodies.
Cup shaped preformed starting parts are employed in an internal high-pressure deformation method according to the printed patent document WO 97/29869. The parts are bulged out according to the tool engraving over certain regions by the internal high-pressure deformation method.
The German printed patent document DE 19719426 A1 and the German printed patent document DE 19651658 A1 teach a method for the production of hollow bodies or, respectively, molded parts, wherein tool piece parts are pressure medium sealingly pressed in the region of the flange and are jointly deformed by internal high-pressure deformation, wherein the deforming is performed against two partial engravings, and wherein the partial engravings release the workpiece after the deformation. However bulged hollow bodies are not produceable with this method just as with the device according to German printed patent document DE 19732413 A1, which is subdivided in the planes disposed parallel to each other.